


Frosted

by OneTrueStudent



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueStudent/pseuds/OneTrueStudent
Summary: Equal opportunity what if.Also, block breaker





	Frosted

“Elsa! Wait, please!”

Elsa did not. 

Behind them the ball dripped jagged icicles, and fragmentation spars of frost shot through the ballroom. The Duke of Weselton screamed, and while most turned away, their backs of their heads hid whispers of ‘monster.’ Else heard everything, Anna nothing of it, and they ran. Else hit the fjord and ran across the water, her sister coming after. A footstep came before she was ready, and on instinct she leaped. Skidding, she whirled ahead, and Else dodged around her. It was too much. 

“Why don’t you listen to me?” Anna demanded. “Why you shutting me out?”

“I’m not- you don’t- you don’t understand.”

“I would if you’d tell me.”

The chill was growing as the ice queen thawed, and a moment passed between them that could not have happened save the skidding princess landing in a pile by the shore.

“You don’t understand. I have to go.”

“Where will you go?”

“Anywhere. Anywhere else.”

“But Elsa,” said Anna quietly. Across the harbor, Hans was coming. He stayed safe on the ice by stalking after her. “Elsa, where will you go?”

The ice queen had a long moment to absorb all the chill of the world, and watch the night sky in darkness. Stars like frostballs fell, and where the waves still crested, they broke like shattered icicles.

“Anywhere, Anna. Anywhere away from me. Anywhere hot.”

“Sis, that doesn’t make any sense,” said Anna, but Elsa was gone. A white meteor with hoarfrost cape, she shot away over the ocean. In her passing the saltwater froze, and the next waves broke over top. Soon the city lay in a broken snow globe.

 

There are hot parts of the world, places so far from Arendelle that messages travel like frozen molasses. On sandy beaches with eternal sun a pale blonde girl collected the fine brown tan of ready to fry fillets thrown to the oil without defrosting. She had become a sun worshiper, and locked two patterns. She wore a white two-piece bathing suit and hungered for news of the old country. It rarely came. When it did, it came slow.

Anna had married. Ardelle had endured a long winter, but it was over now. Spring had come. The ice harvest was oddly good. Arendelle was thriving. Anna was dead. Poison. Her husband was now king. 

In glorious sunshine a rumor came fast, but she said nothing. She hadn’t been in the water in days, yet now her bathing suit dripped. White hexagonal patterns ran down her torso and traced the patterns of her stomach to timid, boring fiber at her waist. Elsa never cried. But the sun was down, and the night cloaked her. Her bikini was almost gone.

“Dammit, stay up I told you, I need support-” oh god and it hit her.

Elsa ran from the beach where sunlight deserted her, and ran from the warmth. Things inside her were thawing, and she was feeling again. 

Elsa refused royalty and followed the falling gold. With the world ending, she needed something that had never bothered her.

 

https://twitter.com/_Flor1daWoman/status/453572762431684608


End file.
